


Back to Back

by giraffles



Series: Fight Like A Girl [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Steve, Fluff, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, YOU ALL NEED MORE LESBIANS, fem!AU, fem!Bucky, terrible fight scenes, too many pizzas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had wanted was one lousy date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Back

All she had wanted was one lousy date. Just a normal, 21st century date, just lunch with her girl. Just the fact that she could go out for a date with a woman and not have to keep it a quiet secret in a back room was a gift.

Because it was nice to be able to go to a downtown café without getting disgusted glances or being refused service. The worst she had to do was ask the waitress to put them at an out of the way table—yes, she was Stephanie Rogers, yes, she could have an autograph, please don’t make a big deal out of it, Bucky, stop rolling your eyes—and even then it was privacy, not being marked as an outcast. She could wear something other than a uniform, go someplace fancy and not have to worry, even if Bucky would still be sticker shocked by the price of things.

She was still beautiful, even with her long hair pulled into a messy braid and her insistence on wearing a frumpy sweater to cover her metal arm. It got a curious look from their server but nothing more. Her eyebrows still quirked eyebrows when she read through the menu, her grin still cocky when Steph insisted that she could order anything she wanted. It was thrilling to have her back, not exactly the same, because neither of them where anymore, but she was true to the essence of herself. There’s a lot that no one can undo and that can’t be fixed. And there’s a lot they’ve muddled through, patched back up, and rediscovered together. It wasn’t perfect. It wouldn’t be real if it was perfect.

It was over sweet potato fries that something _exploded_ on the street outside. Steph bolted towards the door, nerves in overdrive, with Bucky on her heels. They both ended up behind a table when the second blast knocked out the windows, scattering shards that dug into her knees.

“What the _fuck_?” Bucky eloquently spouted when she hauled them to their feet. And then right in their faces was a large gun being held by an even larger figure; a cross between a robot and a beast and definitely targeting them. Steph pulled them back to the floor just before the trigger sounded.

One goddamn date. Was that too much to ask for?

Steph kicked the animalistic legs out from under the thing while Bucky crushed its arm with her own. She also produced a knife out of nowhere, because that’s just what she did, viciously slicing through wires as Steph grabbed its weapon. When she was sure it wasn’t getting back up, she was through the window and into the fire fight. Thankfully the hulking androids where uninterested in the screaming and fleeing citizens, which unfortunately meant they were headed right for them.

“Hydra?” she asked, because Bucky might have been able to confirm or deny.

“Not that I know of,” She almost snarled, catching one that had come too close and tearing off a chunk of its metal casing. “But I really don’t fuckin’ care.”

Steph was angry. Angry at whatever had decided to attack this city and put innocent lives in harm’s way just to get to her. Angry that she hadn’t seen it coming, that she hadn’t brought anything with her, and that her shield was safely stowed in Stark’s tower. Angry that she couldn’t get one afternoon without the world going to hell.

A thundering of motors overhead had heralded the arrival of support. Natasha had gracefully descended from the quinjet, bringing with her a round splash of red-white-and-blue. She barely had a moment to shout her thanks as she handed over shining vibranium before the horde was fully upon them. Bucky had somehow materialized handguns as well, though if she had gotten them from Natasha or not was to be debated. They came together, the two of them, back to back, whirling through mechanized foes. Steph would duck and bash and swing around Bucky’s side, who would come in with bullets screaming. When she ran out of ammo it dissolved into an unfair fist fight; she might resent that arm stamped with the soviet star, but it was better made than the things she tore through.

They fell into it so easily that though the quinjet (Was that Clint piloting it? Probably.) cut the rest down, there wasn’t a lot left to do. The smoke and taste of battery acid lingered in the air as far off sirens shrieked. Steph slammed a dead—broken? disabled? –robot in the head just for good measure. It didn’t make her feel better.

“Well,” Bucky drawled. “That was exciting.”

Steph huffed as she nudged a broken part with her foot. Whoever thought they could send android assassins after them and not incur her wrath where sorely mistaken.

 

* * *

 

Then they were back at the tower. Of course they would be, what else could they do when a crisis had crash-landed in their midist? Stark had some theories, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he finished taking apart the remains, which he would likely spend the rest of the night doing. So she left the lab, the same one Bucky vehemently avoided unless she absolutely had to enter it, and headed back to her floor.

A whole floor, just for her, because Stark was a firm believer in ‘go big or go home’. It was bordering on ridiculous. Which is exactly why she made sure to share it Bucky and Sam, even if the former had all but abandoned her own room. As soon as the elevator doors opened Sam flagged her down.

“So let me start off with this wasn’t my idea,” he began, setting off a multitude of alarm bells in her head. “But she said, and I’m quoting, ‘I have girlfriend privileges and permission to do this’.”

“What did she do?” Steph asked, thoroughly bewildered. Nothing was broken. Or on fire.

“She ordered sixteen pizzas.”

“ _Sixteen?_ ”

“She said she was hungry. Got one of everything on the menu.” Sam shrugged. “I told her it was a bad idea but there was no stopping her. Thought you should know before you walked into the pizza minefield.”

“Thank… you?”

“I’ve got your back. Also, I wasn’t about to get between a super soldier and her food.” He was joking, but still had a point. “You have fun with that.”

Then Sam retreated to his room, leaving Steph sighing in the kitchen. She adventured to the living room, where indeed there were more than a dozen pizza boxes spread on every surface, including the floor, wide open and waiting. Some were already half eaten, others barely touched, and in the middle of it was Bucky. She broke into a grin when she saw Steph.

“I got dinner.”

“I can see that.” Steph laid her shield against the wall and joined her on the couch. She had probably used Stark’s card to pay for all of them. Thank god the local shop downtown had received their weird and large orders in the past and continued to deliver to them. Though by now, not much probably fazed the residents of New York. On the TV, which she would always think was far too big, was a documentary on Arctic wildlife.

Pizza and penguins. How romantic.

“Here,” Bucky pressed a plate with various slices into her hands. “And don’t give me any of that ‘I’m not hungry’ bullshit. You’ve got to be starving.”

She was right. She usually was, as infuriating as that could be. But with Bucky snuggled into her side she had to admit it could be a lot worse.

“Hey.”

“Mmm?” she had already started to devour more, forgoing a plate like Steph’s and eating right out of the box.

“I’m sorry about today.”

“You’re apologizing,” Bucky’s voice was deadpan. “For some other asshole who crashed our night?”

She shrugged. Of course when she put it _that_ way, it sounded like a dumb thing to say.

“You’re absolutely unbelievable.” But she was laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. It was hard not to crack a smile.

“Can we try again sometime?”

“I’d like that.” Bucky nestled her back against Steph’s shoulder, finding a way to efficiently cuddle and eat and watch TV all at once. “I’ll fight my way to the damn restaurant if I have to.”

Steph sincerely hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I live and breath fem!AUs/genderswaps, and I have a lot that have been rotting in a notebook that needed to be typed up; so here they are! The prompt for this one was "fighting back to back". Too bad I'm horrible at writing fight scenes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! <3


End file.
